


Androids & Humans

by dragonprincelovr



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Assassins, Death, Domestic Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kisses, First Time, Five Different Stories, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humans, M/M, Mentions Suicide, Mentions of Rape, Mutual Pining, Pregnancy, Robot Monsters, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Tops and Bottoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonprincelovr/pseuds/dragonprincelovr
Summary: Five different stories. Five different androids. Five different women. One a mother. One an assassin. One a daughter. One an agent. One a saviour.Riley is an alcoholic, pregnant eighteen year old. Daughter doesn’t know her own name and kills people for her family. Amicia Anderson is as sweet as pie but she can still shoot you in the foot. Evangeline has an asshole android partner and is attracted to his twin. Lyla is a nurturer, who wants to save everyone including a burned android.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character, Daniel (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character, Markus (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character, North (Detroit: Become Human)/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Ralph (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character, Simon (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up on everything and BLURBS.

As said in the description there will be five different stories; each story is their own, meaning that whatever happens in that story won’t effect the other four stories (stupid I know). I wanted to write these five stories, but it felt rather chaotic and stressful trying to put out five different stories at the same time.

A couple of things before you begin these stories; one, I am known to have major writer’s block, or at least go through stages where I don’t see the point in anything and I apologise for that; two, I will try to actually get these done (eventually) but you never know, again, I’m sorry in advanced; three, I’m going to try to take turns in publishing a chapter for each story, e.g. the first chapter will be The Daughter and then the Mother and then the Assassin and so on and repeat, but we’ll see... it honestly depends on what mood I’m in, I might change my mind.

Okay, now that that’s done, here are the blurbs for the five stories;

**The Mother—Simon**

Despite herself being born rich, Riley Smitherson didn’t have the best life; she had no education; a self diagnosed alcoholic (not really); had gotten impregnated and then abandoned by the father; and anyday she’s expected to be kicked out of her home and disowned by her family.

Pregnant. Reckless. And a future homeless person. Suffice to say Riley was barely keeping it together. No one wanted to hire a pregnant woman, let alone an eighteen year old who had no education.

But then Riley attends a gala, where she see her best friend and leader of Jericho, Markus. There he finds out she’s pregnant.

With nowhere else to go, Riley’s offered a home and while it’s occupants are four androids and an old man, she’s more than grateful. She soon realizes that while no human had ever showed her any kindness, androids have certainly done so—especially the kind hearted and gentle souled Simon.

**The Assassin—Markus**

The Assassin was known as Sister, as she was the second to come. Her ‘family’, meaning her unit, had consisted of a daughter, a son, a brother and a sister. Her handlers were showered with respect, as their unit was one of the most successful. Which is why herself and Daughter were tasked for the most important and influential task they had ever received.

Kidnapping an old detective. It was a simple job; kidnap Lieutenant Hank Anderson and use him as leverage to get to the android Connor. But the two women had been unsuccessful and ultimately captured.

Now in the clutches of the enemy, Sister must choose her life and freedom or her death and family. Despite her being trained to withstand the most painful torture, she never expected kindness to be used against her.

Especially from the nurturing and trusting leader of Jericho, who at any given chance respects her and takes care of her.

**The Daughter—Daniel**

Amicia Anderson is the daughter of Hank Anderson. Ever since her brother died, her father had hated androids with a burning passion, but that all changed when a deviant hunter named Connor came into their lives.

Amicia believed he was their saving grace, as not only had he saved her father from alcoholism and self destructive tendencies, but he had also taught her that she‘d been living a life full of unfairness; where androids were slaves to humans.

Now, after the revolution, Connor resides with Hank and Amicia. And while he feels that he has saved many from a fate crueler than death, he still remembers one android that he had betrayed. His first ever mission; an android named Daniel.

At first, the android is distrustful towards his own kind and hates every human he lays his eyes on, but even someone as broken as him can’t resist the kindness of Amicia Anderson.

**The Agent—Connor**

Evangeline Forsee isn’t from Detroit, she wasn’t even born in America. She has been living there for the past two years, working through the ranks of an organization that deals with issues outside of the law.

While everyone around her are assholes she can at least trust one person, or android, who also acts as her partner. Evangeline thought Nines was a problem, but she’d never met his predecessor.

Connor, who is somehow far more attractive than Nines, and Hank, who she’s worked with before, must accompany Evangeline and Nines in a mission that involves mechanical beasts that are targeting humans and androids that are speaking of rA9.

With Hank and Nines cheering the two on the sidelines, Connor and Evangeline must decide what’s more important; the fate of androids or each other.

**The Saviour—Ralph**

Lyla Adinah was a nurturer; that’s what her mother had always told her. She’d always been the type to find an injured bird and nurse it back to health. That’s why when she found a homeless kitten running around the neighborhood she decided to chase it, and that’s how she ended up in an abandoned house with a knife pointed at her throat.

Lyla soon finds out that what’s on the other end of the knife is far more scared of her than she is of it. And in the end she takes home not only a kitten, but also a traumatised android.

The android, Ralph, is more damaged than anything she’s ever tried to heal, but she knows she can’t let him out of her sight or he might end up getting hurt.

And while harbouring a deviant wasn’t her plan, she’d be damned if she allowed anything to happen to the scarred android.


	2. [ The Mother ] Chapter One || A Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley Smitherson is an alcoholic, pregnant eighteen year old. She has to keep up the act in order to keep her secret, which means pretending to be drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know jackshit about pregnancy... so thank you Google. Also a lot of time skips/POV changes.

**RILEY SMITHERSON: A BRAT OR JUST MISUNDERSTOOD?**

**DAMION AND ANGELA SMITHERSON BLAMED FOR UPRISING**

**SMITHERSON FAMILY STILL ROLLING IN CASH?**

**PREDICTIONS ON WHAT THE SMITHERSON GIRLS WILL WEAR AT THE GALA**

Markus read the headlines with a feeling of turmoil. He didn’t care about the Smitherson family in general, just the eldest daughter who he had grown fond of over the years of caring for Carl.

”Reading about that human family again?” North questioned, as she looked out of the window.

Markus stared at his lover for a few seconds and couldn’t help but take in her beauty. Her body adorned a mauve layered ball gown with spaghetti straps and he absolutely loved it on her. He knew she didn’t like wandering eyes, so his stare only lasted for so long.

“Yes,” Markus finally spoke, his eyes full of apology, “I know that I’ve been obsessing over them for the past week—“

”—more like obsessing over Riley,” Carl cut in, seated beside his caretaker. Markus looked over at the man with wide eyes. “What? It’s the truth! I’ve been worried too.”

”What’s the truth?” Simon’s voice rung out from the front, sitting in the passengers seat.

“The truth about Markus obsessing over his human girlfriend,” North deadpanned, glaring over at the android.

”She’s not my—North! That’s not funny.”

”It wasn’t meant to be,” she explained, distaste written all over her face. “The fact is you’ve been talking about this human non stop. I thought after the uprising we’d be able to have time for ourselves, and Josh, Simon and myself have. You on the other hand, haven’t taken any time out of your day to just focus on yourself.”

”I’ve just been busy—“

”—with android rights and worrying about the gala, we know.”

Carl nodded along with North, “She’s right. I thought you’d be painting your heart out, but you’ve just immersed yourself in work. And even when you aren’t working, you’re spending your time worrying about Riley.”

“So have you,” Markus pointed out, “and I have a right to be worried. You know what Damion does to her. Before the uprising she spent most of her time out of their way, but after two months...” he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Truthfully, he wanted to rush over to the Smitherson residence, but he knew it wasn’t wise. Damion and Angela weren’t fond of androids, unless they were mindless slaves who obeyed every command. In fact, almost every member of the Smitherson family was anti android, except for Riley.

She’d always been the odd one out in her family and in return everyone saw her as the troublesome child. From a young age she’d spoken up about her distaste towards the mistreatment of androids but no one had given her a thought about it. Except for Carl and Markus.

Riley had been welcomed by the two very quickly and soon the three enjoyed each other’s company at least four times a week after school. Markus would pick her up and they’d walk back to Carl’s home where they’d watch him paint. After she was forced to drop out of high school, the reason being that her parents couldn’t control what she was saying in front of her peers, she visited every day.

Her parents didn’t care, knowing that if Riley wasn’t with Markus and Carl then she’d be getting drunk and driving cars into buildings—which happened only twice. It didn’t help her image of course, the fact that she dropped out and was seen drunk half the time. Her reasoning was understandable, with her parents being neglectful at times and when they were giving her attention it was usually to beat her.

North shook her head, her long hair done up in a top knot up do with strands framing her face. “I’m sorry Markus, but that’s bull. I thought I of all androids would have a rough time with taking time for myself, but... you’ve managed to prove me wrong.” 

“Well,” Josh started to say, stopping an argument before it even begun, “you can stop obsessing over this human because we’re here!”

The announcement sent a wave of anxiety in the pit of Markus’ stomach, and he was anxious for so many reasons; the amount of humans and androids; the Smithersons; Riley; having to deal with people congratulating him. Despite not even being through the gates yet, Markus could see the amount of cars in the front lawn of the mansion and it added to his anxiety.

Sensing his discomfort, North placed a hand atop of his despite only seconds before she was criticizing him. “Thank you,” he murmured to her, pressing a lingering kiss to her cheek.

Josh drove the car through the metal gates that towered over everything. Trees passed them and they continued on, until finally a security guard stopped them. Markus was almost surprised to see it was a human.

“Name?” Her voice was full of boredom and he could tell she didn’t want to be there. She was difficult to see as it was already seven at night and she held a screen in her hands.

“Uh, Carl Manfred,” Josh answered, sounding unsure.

The woman looked up from her list and frowned, “You don’t look like Carl Manfred.”

“I’m not,” he quickly answered, “I’m Josh, one of the ambassadors for androids.”

The woman muttered his name in thought, scrolling through the list until she finally came across it. “Oh, yes. You can go through.”

“Thank you,” Josh said, with a smile.

The car moved forward and Simon spoke when the woman was out of range, “That was easy to get through.”

“I know,” North agreed, looking outside the window. “I know it’s been two months, but I’m still getting used to not getting shot at by humans.”

_We all are._

* * *

Simon already felt beyond exhausted; his hand had been shaken fifty seven times that night, his body hugged fifteen and his back had been clapped eleven. He wanted to go home to recharge and rest, maybe with a book in one hand and the other petting a dog. A dog that he needed to ask Carl and Markus for.

“Please tell me this is over,” North growled out under her breath and Markus rubbed a hand on her back.

“Soon,” the dark skinned male promised his companion.

Simon and Josh exchanged glances, both happy to see that the couple were still a couple. The fact that North even allowed someone to think romantically of her was a miracle in itself, but on top of that she had yet to kill Markus.

However, the chances of him being murdered by someone else had relatively gone up, as two sets of eyes were glaring at him from twenty feet.

The man and woman were in their forties; both were physically healthy, excluding the champagne chutes, and they could be seen as aesthetically pleasing. The man had dark brown hair, combed and slicked back, with sharp cheekbones, gray steely eyes and a muscular body that was shoved into a suit. The woman that was wrapped around the man’s arm had light blonde hair that fell into waves at her waist with eyes as blue as the ocean and her features could be counted as soft if it weren’t for the hardness set to her face, her body was slim and she was wearing a loose blue dress with a low cut to showcase her breasts that had been enhanced about a cup or two.

If Simon had to guess—which he didn’t since he could identify them easily—he would say that the couple were Mr. and Mrs Smitherson.

“Great, it’s those two morons,” Carl commented, and the five of them all stared ahead. “Oh and they’re coming over here now. Fantastic.”

Simon noticed that Damion and Angela Smitherson were looking at the group like they were the prey and it made him feel on edge. Especially the way Angela Smitherson smiled brightly at everyone they passed, looking the perfect wife and mother she was born to play.

“Can we leave?” North questioned, which made Carl chuckle but everyone knew it wasn’t a joke.

Simon wished they could leave but before he knew it, the couple had arrived and were now standing in front of their small party.

“Carl,” Damion Smitherson greeted, a smile on his pearly white teeth that were fake.

“Mr. Manfred,” Carl corrected with a sarcastic tone. “And hi.”

Angela Smitherson giggled at his words, “Oh Carl, you’re always so funny. No wonder our little Riley always seeked your company.”

“Not a joke,” the older man muttered, and Markus, who held onto the man’s wheelchair, smiled.

“And Markus,” Angela gasped dramatically, “congratulations on freedom! And congrats to the other androids.”

“Ah, where are my manners? Congratulations.” Damion smiled at the four androids, but they could all see through that perfect smile.

Simon watched as the couple exchanged looks with one another before their eyes shifted with a predatorial look.

Angela was the one to speak, “But I’m sure Markus doesn’t want to hear from us, right?”

The two stared at the android expectantly and Markus glanced at his friends. He knew what this was: a test. A test to see whether he could play their little game, because if he answered that he did in fact want to see Riley, then they could go to the media and state that he loves Riley—more than he should—and human and android relationships were taboo and rare. If he said no then they could go the other way and state that he despises their daughter and that that was proof that he hated humans as a whole. It was a far fetched statement from one interaction but everyone would be eating it up.

Markus was unsure of what to say; he needed the support from humans, and Damion and Angela Smitherson were one of the most influential humans in Detroit. And the married couple were the trickiest humans Markus had ever come across. So what was he to say?

Simon could see the inner battle Markus was having and felt pity for the android. Markus always seemed to be in some war between two or more things: like when North, Josh and himself would argue what would be the best strategy. He wondered how long Markus would stand there for, looking perplexed and awkward, but thankfully Damion had already chosen an outcome for the group. Because he raised a hand and waved a group of people over.

The crowd had managed to thin out over the short time they had been chatting to the Smitherson couple, probably due to the fact that the waiters had served more lobster and oysters on the buffet table on the far side of the room. But Simon had noticed a large amount of people staying away from that area, he saw that they were mostly young women in their early twenties and of course there were some young men that had stayed behind to _flirt_ with them.

Flirting. The action terrified Simon.

Obviously the group were too busy to notice Damion as obnoxious laughter rang out from their area, so the man sighed and resided to yelling. “Riley! Elliot!”

Immediately the group quieted down and dispersed. Two people—a young man and girl—hurried towards Damion, and from the names called out and the similarities, Simon came to the conclusion that they were apart of the Smithson family.

The male, Elliot, had light brown hair that was slicked back similar to his father’s. His eyes were a bright blue, reminding Simon of his own only a little darker. He was slim, but toned, with skin as tan as his father’s and was obviously liked by his peers, evident to the eyes trailing after him. He wore a black suit, shiny shoes and an expensive gold watch to prove the money he had—just like his father. Judging by the proximity of the pair, Elliot was protective over the girl.

His sister was, well, Simon was admittedly distracted by her. Riley was rather beautiful in every way possible; her hair was dark brown, waist length and had it curled tight, reminding Simon of a mermaid’s. Her eyes were a gray, only this time they were light and wide, but still similar to her family’s with the fact that they held something fake behind them. Her bottom lip was slightly bigger than her top and her mouth was naturally drawn to a frown. Riley had soft features, with a little bit of baby fat still on them, signifying how young she was.

If Simon wasn’t a deviant, he would’ve be informed by his system that he was having an error. He was too shy to allow his eyes to linger long on her body, especially since she had caught his stare. But the dress that she wore was incredible. A soft pink that didn’t harm the eyes like every other dress attending the gala, and surprisingly it wasn’t overly revealing. Something Simon would have had trouble coping with, especially after how drained he felt.

The [dress](https://66.media.tumblr.com/35ec6fae368e3f6934432801800d5418/tumblr_onj0dfsgyp1voilaco1_640.jpg) was floor length, with a long sheer train that dragged on the floor. On the [torso](https://66.media.tumblr.com/201fe2f009d9f53361487411829930ba/tumblr_onj0dfsgyp1voilaco2_640.jpg) was a design that had trees branches with flowers and on the left breast was a blue bird—which Simon was quick to note as he didn’t want to be caught looking in that area. His eyes trailed down to the long skirt and he noticed that it had the same branch and bird design. He couldn’t see the train, but he guessed that it was similar, if not the same, to the torso and front. Overall it was beautiful. And so was she.

Yes, Riley was beautiful. But her beauty wasn’t the only reason why he stared at her. Because on the left side of her face was a bruise. It circled under her eye and was a shade of dark purple and blue. It clashed with the beauty of her and the dress. It made Simon wonder who would do such a thing.

Riley slung her arm around her brother’s shoulder as they stood beside their parents, although it was difficult for her as she was at least a foot shorter than him. “Oh, my god! Look Eli, it’s _Markus_ and _Carl_!”

”Yeah, it is,” the young man said, forcing a smile on his face while he looked at the group. His smile comparable to his father’s: predatorial and fake.

Damion looked down at his daughter with a frown, ignoring Simon and the others, “Don’t tell me she’s drunk already.”

”Pfft, I’m super sober. I mean look at me, I’m basically like Jesus,” she giggled, bringing a hand to her mouth.

Simon’s head tilted a little as he watched the young girl, clearing she was showing signs of intoxication, but there was definitely something off about her. He knew it was an invasion of privacy, but he also knew that Riley was special to Markus. And while Markus was equipped with scanners, Simon wasn’t sure if he would scan his friend. So, he did it himself.

It came to a surprise when he detected not one, but two life forms. It was barely there, but his scans told him an embryo was forming. Riley had to be in fourth week, which was the earliest his model could detect pregnancy. He’d been created like that, along with many other things, to be a pregnancy test. Obviously people could still purchase pregnancy tests, but it was an added bonus his model got. Another ploy for people to by his model.

Simon needed to inform her that she was pregnant, especially since she seemed to get into a habit of drinking, judging by Damion’s choice of words.

Elliot glanced down at his sister, peeling her arm off of his shoulder. “How exactly are you Jesus?”

Riley rolled her eyes, lips pursed to an O shape. “Because he turns wine into water,” she explained in an obvious tone.

He stifled a laugh, “Riles, he—he turns water into wine. And what does that have to do with you being drunk?”

She ignored his question and furrowed her brows, “How—how the fuck does that make sense?”

”Riley,” Angela gasped and Simon and Markus exchanged looks.

”People need water, not wine! Except for me, I love my wine and my wine is mine. Hey, that rhymes!”

”I dunno, it was a wedding I think—“

”—I am so sorry Carl,” Angela apologized to the man, but he was too busy watching the drunk girl and her bruise.

”It’s so good to see you Markus! And your friends as well,” Riley giggled, her eyes making its way to Simon, “especially this one. I could definitely find a way to entertain myself with you.”

Josh snorted into his hand, while North and Markus gaped at her sudden outburst. Carl forced a smirk at Simon, shaken up at the sight of her injured and all that the android could do was flush slightly, not used to getting such attention.

”Riley, stop it,” Damion hissed, but the girl wasn’t listening.

”But he’s so adorable, I mean they all are,” she admitted in a whiny tone.

Unexpectedly, Riley stumbled forward to Simon. Her hands found his chest and she fell against him with a giggle. “Oopsies.” Simon froze unsure on what to do, only freaking out even more when she nuzzled into his neck. But then her mouth found his ear and she whispered three words that made his thirium pump stop, “They’re watching you.” She pulled away, only centimeters apart and her face held no evidence of intoxication. It was serious, with fear in her eyes.

So Riley knew that she was pregnant. She must’ve found out not long ago and now had to pretend to be intoxicated. 

Simon wanted to question her but before he could Riley was pulled away by Elliot, clear embarrassment on his face. “Sorry, she gets handsy when she’s drunk.” He grabbed her arm gently, tugging her away from the group and to somewhere in a secluded area.

”Where are we going?” she laughed, reverting back to her intoxicated state.

”We are sobering you up.”

”Boo! Boring!”

No one knew what to say, evident by the sudden quietness amongst the group. It was obvious that the rest of the people were too busy with the food, as there was a loud chatter behind Simon.

”I am so sorry, Carl,” Angela apologized, shaking her head. Damion only huffed, anger clear on his face and Simon wondered what the man would do. He was guessing that it must’ve been Damion that gave her the bruised eye, but then again Riley may have had a boyfriend that mistreated her.

”Don’t worry about it,” Carl waved off, but he was clearly worried.

Simon felt a light nudge on his right side and he looked at Markus. The android held a questionable look and Simon shook his head. 

_“What did she say to you? What was that all about?”_ Markus questioned, wirelessly in Simon’s mind.

_”I hadn’t a clue. She told me that we were being watched.”_

_”What?”_

_”Markus...”_

_”What? What is it Simon?”_

_”Riley is pregnant.”_

***

Riley was in fucking trouble; she could feel it in her skin, in her bones and in her flesh. She wasn’t going to get just a black eye tonight, it was going to be much, much worse. But, that was who she was, a drunk. Until of course she found out that she was... ugh, she couldn’t even stomach the thought. At least before, she had been drunk when her father had beaten her, but now she had to quit. Which was awful.

Riley couldn’t have imagined the effects her body was going through and it was all because of her attempts at going sober. She’d been drinking ever since she was fourteen and she hadn’t stopped since then. Which was a huge mistake. Her last drink was a day ago, and her body was reacting in a way that made her think she was dying.

Riley’s hands were shaking, her skin at one point had been sweating, her pulse was racing and worst of all she was nauseous which ended up with her vomiting. After about twenty minutes of her pretending to be drunk far away from everyone while Elliot told her off for her behavior, she yelled out, rather abruptly, that she needed to pee. Elliot offered to go with her but she waved him off and ‘stumbled’ away from the large room.

Riley had walked through hallways, corridors and groups of people, until finally she found a bathroom far away enough from society. The mansion she was in was huge, bigger than her own house seeing as it was owned by Christina Warren, President of the United States. Of course, the woman wasn’t actually there, but she did allow people from High Society to rent it out—which was such a weird and sketchy idea.

When Riley entered the bathroom, she nearly fainted. She knew rich and lavish, she basically was the definition of rich and lavish, but _this_ was a whole new meaning. The bathroom was probably the size of half a normal house, with a door on the far side leading to a smaller room that had the toilet in it. White marble tiled the floor, with a double vanity and sink and a large pool-like bath in the center of the room. She couldn’t help but imagine what sex would be like in that.

The bathroom was almost too pretty for what Riley was about to do in it. Vomit. She was going to vomit for a very long time. It wasn’t long before she was hunched over the toilet, the door still open to the connected bathroom. Her right hand held her hair back in a measly attempt and her shoes had been kicked off for more comfort. She honestly felt bad for the bathroom. And her beautiful dress.

It wasn’t Riley’s style, she normally liked to wear something more revealing and with accentuation. It was just who she was. But the dress was still beautiful, with its sheer layer and design on her back. Although she couldn’t help but wonder whose fucking bright idea it was to put birds on a designer dress. It was still nice though, especially for an event like this. Whatever the event was. Riley hadn’t been listening, but judging by the people there and the android leaders and ambassadors, she had to guess it was a publicity stunt. To try to say that everyone there was so supportive and opened to androids. It was all bullshit.

Riley knew though, just like the androids knew and the people attending and the media. They didn’t give jack shit about androids, they just wanted mindless slaves who did their bidding. Riley paused her thoughts, her head lifting up from the toilet bowl while she reached over for toilet paper. She wiped her mouth and stood up, closing the lid and flushing.

When Riley turned on her heel after shutting the door, she wasn’t even surprised to see four androids staring at her expectantly. She refused to react and instead she walked over to the sink and washed her hands and mouth out. When she was done she dried her hands on her dress, not caring if she ruined her dress or not. It was already creased from her being bent over the toilet and she honestly couldn’t care less. If she wanted a new dress, all she had to do was get a new dress. All expenses payed by her father of course.

”Well,” Markus finally spoke, his back pressed up against the only door that led out of the bathroom.

”Hmm,” Riley hummed in answer, deciding that she’d much rather be on the floor then standing and so she sat herself down on the tiles, her back pressed up against the toilet door.

”You’re not inebriated.”

Riley glanced at the other three androids, they were all extremely attractive; the dark skinned android on the far left was a model she recognized only due to advertisements, a PJ500, a university android; the gorgeous female android that was in between Markus and the PJ500 was a WR400, a traci; and the extremely handsome and pale android that was on the farthest right was a PL600, a family domestic assistant android. They all stood together, like a united front and suddenly Riley felt cornered.

”Obviously,” she muttered, rolling her eyes as she sat with her legs spread out and her forearms resting on her knees.

”And yet you’re vomiting.”

”Oh, we have a real Sherlock Holmes here.”

“Riley, I’m just trying to understand,” Markus explained, pushing himself off the door and coming closer to her. Which, admittedly, wasn’t that much close as the room was huge and there was a massive pool-bath in the way.

”Understand?” Riley questioned, and then her eyes landed on the PL600. “Oh, you mean where I pretended to be drunk so that I could tell your buddy what’s happening? It’s really not that difficult to understand, you’re all being watched—that’s all there is to it.”

The female android squinted at Riley, but she refused to get scared. They were just like humans, meaning that the android probably won’t kill her.

Markus sighed through his nose, an unnecessary action seeing as he didn’t have a need to breathe. “Yes, well, how do you know this?”

Riley rubbed her forehead with her hand, already frustrated. “Okay, I’m already getting angry at the amount of questions there are—“

”—but there’s only been—“

”—ugh! No! There are going to be a lot of questions and a lot of answers and I don’t wanna be here all night. Even if this bathroom is awesome,” she commented, watching the reactions of the androids.

Markus didn’t even look surprised, he had interrupted her but other than that he really had no reaction; the university android looked rather shocked, probably because she told their precious leader what to do and he listened; the female traci was ready to beat the shit out of Riley and she was kind of hoping something would happen, just to see what would go down; and the helper android, the one that Riley had to admit was attractive and she would definitely jump his bones if he so desired, watched her curiously, not really having any reaction other than wanting to watch her.

”Cool,” Riley sighed. “So, after the whole liberation thing happened I wanted to see you. I know that Jericho or whatever is now at the old CyberLife tower, right?”

Markus nodded, a frown on his face and she knew why. She hadn’t seen him for just over two months, so it sounded like a lie when she said that she was going to see him. “Anyway,” she muttered, rolling her eyes, “while I was walking there I got a phone call from my father, which was weird cause he never calls unless I’m in trouble but I was in trouble, so I guess it wasn’t strange. Anyway, he was all like _‘Don’t you dare go to CyberLife or I’ll fucking nuke them,’_ or whatever. So I was like _‘What the fuck? How do you know where I am?’_ and he was like _‘I’m watching you’_ and then—“

”—what does this have to do with us?” the female android demanded, her tone impatient.

Riley’s eyes glanced at the android and she understood why the android was a traci model, she was attractive as hell. “Yeah, I’m getting there Nervous Nellie.”

”My name is North.”

”Uh... o—okay,” she said slowly, unsure on how to respond.

North obviously didn’t understand the expression but luckily the university android understood. “North, it’s a phrase that humans state when—“

”—I don’t care Josh, my name is North and that’s that.”

”Alright, well, Nervous North,” Riley muttered with a roll of her eyes, “I went back home ‘cause I didn’t want Jericho getting destroyed, but I couldn’t help but think how the fuck did he know where I was.”

”Which is understandable,” Markus stated, making her nod.

”Thank you! At first I thought I was being paranoid but it is my father, so yeah. Anyway,” she continued, standing up from her seated position as she was getting restless. She begun passing back and forth in front of the underground pool-bath, “I knew something was up but I could never ask him. So I did the sane thing and got super wasted—like almost blackout wasted—when this dinner party thing came up. Father was pissed, he kinda beat me around for a few minutes and then the whole family was gone.

”Long story short, I had to look all over the house for evidence that he was watching me—while drunk by the way—and if he was watching Elliot and the others as well. It didn’t take me long since it was in like his office, but you had to go through a cliche secret passageway that led to another office. Turns out he’s not just watching me or my family, he’s watching you guys as well.”

“Okay... not to sound disappointed but it’s not that big of a deal,” the university android stated. “We were expecting humans not to trust us.”

”Oh, my God,” Riley muttered, ceasing her pacing and facing the group of androids. “Look, wait, what’s your name?”

”Josh.”

”Okay, Josh,” she said, her eyes squinting at Josh as if he was an idiot, “I don’t know if you’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting my father when he wasn’t surrounded by media and press, but I have. And let me tell you something, bud, if he’s watching you guys then it means he’s up to something. Because he’s not only just watching you four, he’s watching other androids as well.”

”How many?” the domestic android finally spoke up, worry evident on his face. It made Riley wonder why he hadn’t spoken sooner, but she realized he must’ve cared more about the well-being of others than himself.

”Like all of them. I dong know! No offense, but despite you all customizing your look or whatever, many of you still look similar.”

The three androids ignored her statement and turned to Markus who looked about ready to explode. “How is he watching us?”

Riley sighed, throwing her hands out towards them. “I’m not certain but I’m pretty sure it’s from insects.”

”Insects?”

”Yeah, a couple of months ago Liz told me she overheard Mother and Father talking about these android bugs or whatever. They’re supposed to be undetectable from scans and radars or something like that.”

”Do you know what he’s planning?” North questioned, her eyes showing a slight glimmer of panic.

”No,” Riley admitted. “All I know is that he’s pissed. Pissed at the fact that androids are free and he can no longer use them as employees. The company is losing money, maybe not the ones on the side but the main one is. He blames you Markus, and me.”

Markus furrowed his brow, “Why does he blame you for the freedom of others?”

”You’ve done nothing for us,” North added, and Markus shot her a look.

”I dunno! I’ve done jack shit! His logic is that since I was one of the only people who treated you like a human, and then you went all deviant or whatever, then I’m partly to blame.”

North scoffed, “That’s ridiculous.”

”Tell me about it.”

”No,” the domestic android shook his head. “In a way she did help us, if Markus hadn’t deviated who knows what would’ve happened.”

Riley wasn’t sure how to react to that; she’s only had two people who ever had faith in her, Carl Manfred and Markus. But to have it come from a complete stranger was kind of touching in a strange way.

Markus stared at her for a few seconds, until she realized he was looking at her bruise. She raised her hand towards her eyes and sighed, “Don’t worry about it.”

”He’s hurting you because of me,” he stated, his eyes widening as if he was just told the secrets to the Universe.

Riley scoffed jokingly, a playful roll to her eyes informing the androids that she knew that Markus was right. “Don’t flatter yourself, I’ve always been his personal punching bag.”

”I thought you were moving out after you turned eighteen.”

It was true. Her plans had always been that she would move out of that house once she turned of age, probably in Carl’s home if he allowed it.

”I thought we were talking about you getting watched by Damion.”

”Since when was he Damion? And don’t change the subject.”

Riley licked her lips, “Things change, Markus. I was going to leave, but then I remembered Liz. And yeah, she might be a little bitch but she’s still my sister. If I’m not there, then he’ll turn on her and I don’t think she’ll be able to handle it.”

”Things do change,” he agreed, stepping forward and beginning to make his way around the bath. “Like you.”

”What do you mean?” she asked, frozen in her spot. She knew exactly what he meant.

”You were pretending to be inebriated for the sake of stumbling towards Simon,”—so that’s what the cute androids name was—“and informing us that we are being watched. But, anyone who knows you, would be aware to your addiction towards alcohol.”

”Yeah,” Riley slowly said, turning her attention to Simon. “Sorry about the whole ‘I’ll jump your bones’.”

”Jump my—“

”—you were also vomiting excessively,” Markus interrupted, “which is a common occurrence when you have consumed a large amount of alcohol. But, we’ve already established that you’re not drunk, in fact you haven’t touched a single drink.”

”I stand corrected, you are a real Sherlock Holmes.”

Markus had made his way to Riley, now standing before her with a questioning stare. “Vomiting is a common symptom when an alcoholic is withdrawing from alcohol. So are cold sweats, shaking hands, even hallucinations.”

”Fun.”

”You have a reason for no longer drinking,” Markus stated, and Riley knew that she was fucked. “So, tell me that reason, Riley.”

She peeked at the three androids that were watching from the doorway, each with their own expression; Josh had a look of disinterest, as he was probably worried about the fact that her father was watching them; North was watching suspiciously, her stance showing she was ready to fight; and Simon had a look of sorrow in his eyes, after all he was a domestic android meaning that he was most likely able to scan her vitals more thoroughly than a traci or university model.

”In front of them?” Riley hissed out, her heart pounding in her chest.

Markus shot her a look, “You’ve never been one to shy away from strangers.” At the glare he was given, he added, “They can be trusted, Riley. I’d never put you in any danger and neither would Carl.”

She was wondering where Carl was and she came to the conclusion that he was probably stuck talking to some posh, stuck up bitch. “You already know, don’t you?”

”I have an idea.” At the raised eyebrow in question, he placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay.”

She released a laugh and shook her head, “Markus, you and I both know that at the first chance you got you scanned me.”

She was aware that he had been equipped with scanners and other technical medial things that helped him provide for Carl.

He didn’t even look surprised that she figured out he knew, “My scans weren’t able to detect an embryo, but...” he trailed off, and she glanced at the domestic assistant. The blond looked apologetic, but she shot him a small smile. Reassurance.

Riley sighed, shrugging his hand off of her and turning her her back towards him. It wasn’t for dramatic effect, it was for more of the reason that she couldn’t face him. “Three years, Markus. I only had to survive three more years in that house and then Samantha and I would be gone. But now? I don’t even have a fucking year. At most, I’ll have another four months before I start showing, which is only if I’m lucky and I continue to stay active. I’ll be kicked out. I’ll have no money. No friends. No assets. I’ll only have myself and...” she trailed off, not being able to say it.

”It’s okay,” Markus promised, “if you want I can get Carl and he can help.”

Riley slid her eyes shut, “No. He can’t. It’s already been done a—and I can’t get rid of it. I can’t do it.”

”It’s okay,” he repeated once again, placing his hand once again on her shoulder.

Riley forgot what it was like to have Markus by her side; he was her best friend, her brother and maybe he would understand. But then she remembered who she was and her family ties and she couldn’t do that to him. He was already being watched by her father. And while she hadn’t gone into detail on what else he was doing, the androids were already worried.

Riley pulled away and Markus looked like he’d been burned by her. “You don’t need to get involved. I’m thankful for your concern but you’re not the one pregnant.”

”Riley—“

”—no Markus. I’ll figure it out myself.” He allowed her to walk passed him and when she came forward to the other three, they all looked at Markus for an order. He must’ve shaken his head because they immediately relaxed. Riley opened the door and turned back around, “I’ll be fine, Markus. I’ll just, I dunno, suck someone’s dick or something.”

Markus smiled at that, “And what would that achieve?”

It was nice to hear him say that. It was like a little game for each other; she’d say some outlandish thing and he’d question her sanity.

”Maybe in return they’ll let me live with them. Who knows I might get myself a sugar daddy. Oh, and I’ll be in contact soon, just to give you a heads up on the Damion watching you.” And with that she left.

Her footsteps were hurried and she realized she forgot her shoes, but she didn’t care. She’d already been away from Elliot for long enough and she knew her father would’ve noticed. Yeah, she was fucked. Pregnant and pretending to be drunk. At least she got to warn Markus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was a little longer than intended. Not by much but still. Also, I added onto Simon’s character (I’ll be doing that a lot with most of the android boys) and honestly I don’t even know if it’s a possibility to detect embryos, even in the not so distant future.


	3. [ The Assassin ] Chapter One || Mission Failed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister is a trained assassin and her mission is simple: she must extract some old detective from a bar, to use him as a bargaining chip, but that proves difficult when a group of androids join in on the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long and it sucks—haha.

Hank Anderson hasn’t been hit on in years; after Cole died he’d turned into an empty shell, never once taking care of himself and drowning his sorrows with alcohol; and before his son passed he always had his boy with him, so not many women his age wanted to get too involved, especially with a ring on his finger.

So when an attractive, young twenty something year old walked straight up to the bar, turned her head to Hank and told him abruptly that she wished to do many, many things to him, he had grown suspicious. She was out of his league and while he was flattered, and almost tempted, he was also a detective.

Hank had to guess that she was looking for something more than just a mindless fuck. Probably someone who was willing to pay for her, whether in cash or in gifts and he did not have the time nor money to be a Sugar Daddy.

He decided to be straight forward and honest, but the woman just didn’t want to quit. Hank had to give it to her, she was persistent. He was also disgusted by the ordeal. He couldn’t imagine saying yes to her as it would be entirely awkward. Connor and his buddies were to arrive in an hour or so and Hank did not want to have to explain who the woman was or what she intended to do.

”No thanks,” he declined yet again.

”Aww, c’mon. Don’t you wanna have some fun,” she whispered in his ear, eyelashes fluttering and Hank immediately backed away.

She was getting on his nerves now.

He wasn’t sure whether he should pull out his badge or just run for the hills, but before he could make up his mind another young woman suddenly appeared by his side.

Not another one... how many were there going to be, and why now of all times?

Hank was already prepared to tell the women off, feeling uneasy and claustrophobic but yet again he was caught off guard by the unexpected woman.

”Hi, Dad!” she squealed, hugging his arm. “I know, I’m late, but you know how Ellie can be. You put your shoes on and suddenly that means you’re taking her out to the park.”

”The fuck?” he demanded. He was now beyond confused.

The woman, or girl—he really wasn’t sure how old she was—let go of his arm and slapped a hand to her forehead. “God, how long have you been here for? How many drinks?”

”Wh—“

”—y’know what, I don’t wanna start something. I had a bad day at work, Brenda was up my ass half the time and I just wanna see my dad. Can we please do that, without arguing and all the other crap?”

Hank looked at her with wide eyes, unsure on how to react. It’d been a few years since anyone had called him ‘Dad’ and now this random stranger was doing so. She gave him a look and then turned to the other woman, who was looking at the two with sudden disgust.

”The fuck are you on about?”

”Oh, haha,” she replied sarcastically, nudging him with her shoulder gently before turning her attention back on the woman. “Hi, I’m Madison. Are you one of my dad’s friends, or something?”

Dad? Jesus Christ, Hank hoped to God this was just some kind of joke or something.

”What are you his daughter?”

”Yeah, that’s why I call him Dad.”

He was definitely missing something.

”Oh, are you now?” the woman demanded, staring at her opposer with poisonous eyes. When she refused to look away, the woman rolled her eyes and with a defeated huff, spoke, “I’m leaving.”

Without even batting an eye, she walked to the exit and left through the door hurriedly, and Hank suddenly felt like an idiot. The girl was trying to get rid of the woman and he hadn’t helped one bit. Despite every part of him telling him not to, he decided to thank her. He turned her way and saw that she was at the counter ordering a glass of coke.

Hank would’ve thought she wanted some money for helping him, or even allowed herself to give him an explanation on why she did. So, with a deep breath he walked right up to her and sat down on the stool beside hers.

‘Madison’—if that were her real name—turned to him with a hint of a smile, “You just got rid of one crazy bitch, now you wanna be in the company of another?”

”Ouch, how do you know she’s fucking crazy?”

Her smile grew a little more and she looked straight on, “I’ve got a hunch.”

Hank wasn’t sure if he was missing something, because suddenly a laugh erupted from her. She must’ve notice her outburst as she blushed and looked away, “Sorry, I just... thought of something funny at work.”

“Oh, I don’t really get that at work, it’s more just criminals.” Except for Connor of course and his naivety and innocence.

That seemed to peek her interest and she grabbed her glass of coke and swiveled her body around until she faced him. “You a cop, or something?”

Hank quickly ordered himself a drink before answering, “Eh, something. I’m a detective.”

”I’ve always wondered what that was like. Is it how it is on television?”

”Not really. Sure you get some action, but most of the time it’s just collecting fucking intel and arresting suspects,” Hank said, downplaying his job as he really didn’t want to go into detail about the horrors he’s seen.

The girl seemed satisfied with her answer, and snorted out a laugh. “Sounds more interesting than my job.” She held out her free hand and with a smile introduced herself, “I’m Madison by the way, but everyone calls me Mads.”

Hank reached his hand out and shook hers, “Hank Anderson. Thanks by the way for what you did for me. Usually in movies, it’s the guy that saves the chick from a stubborn pick up line.”

”God, is that what it was?” Madison grimaced, her nose crinkling. “I’ve seen keen, but she just would not stop.”

”Mmm, tell me about it,” Hank muttered into his newly appointed glass and took a swing. “Wait, don’t tell me this is another way to—“

”—get into your pants?” she cut in, a brow raised. “No offense but your a little too—“

”—old for you?” Hank finished off, deciding to cut in just for pay back. “Don’t worry about it kid, you’re way too young for me. And I prefer blondes.”

Madison stifled a laugh, “Of course you do.”

He never usually spoke to a complete stranger for more than two minutes, especially in Jimmy’s Bar, but somehow the two continued to speak. And surprisingly he didn’t hate it. Which was unusual for him as he normally hated most people, especially young women who had a tendency to butt into other people’s business. Madison had some pretty dark jokes, but he appreciated that. And while she didn’t drink any alcohol as they spoke, he came to realize that she didn’t need it. She seemed care free enough.

Hank wasn’t sure what it was about her; maybe the fact that she stood up for someone who really didn’t need standing up for, or that she seemed easy going and with a sense of humor, but he really wanted her to meet Connor. Not in a set up kind of way, but more like a friendship thing.

Connor needed human friends, other than Hank and Carl of course. It was great that Connor had made friends from Jericho, but he wanted to learn more about humans and the only way he could do that was by hanging out with a variety of humans.

And Madison was the perfect candidate, she seemed pretty normal; she had a dog which was great; had a normal relationship with her family; and not to be perverted but he had to admit she was attractive, so best case scenario Madison and Connor got married—could androids and human even do that?—and Hank could take all the credit.

Not only that but she, and Hank didn’t want to sound judgmental or old, but she wore appropriate clothing. It was the beginning of Spring, meaning is was still relatively cold and instead of wearing a bar-worthy outfit, she opted to wear black jeans, a leather jacket with boots and a cotton flannel scarf.

And while Hank didn’t really care about those kinds of things, he knew that Connor would comment on it. He could imagine the android turning to a woman wearing something slightly revealing despite the cold weather, and telling her that it is unwise as she could get cold and contract a sickness.

Yeah, Hank would have to one day explain to Connor why some people wore more revealing clothes than others, but he really didn’t feel like opening up that can of worms just yet.

It wasn’t long until Hank started feeling the warmth from the alcohol, it had been about a couple of hours since he sat down and only about an hour with Madison. “Y’know, I have a son.”

”Oh?”

”Yeah, his—his name’s Connor and he’s an android, sent by CyberLife. He did not shut up about that for the first month I knew him.”

Madison watched him with an amused smile, but there was something else in her eyes that made him sober up just a little bit. “How drunk are you Hank?”

He was suddenly growing suspicious of her, but he quickly brushed it off yelling himself that it was the alcohol and nothing more. “I never asked before, but what do you do?”

She looked at him surprised, it was a random question after all. ”What do you mean by that?”

“For work.”

”I walk dogs.”

”I like dogs.”

”Ah!”

Both Hank and Madison screamed in freight, resulting in him dropping his glass with a shatter. The whole entire bar was silent and everyone was looking at them. “Sorry, Jim,” he said, suddenly sobered by the ordeal. 

”It is my fault, I was the one that frightened them.”

”Connor,” Hank groaned, a hand clutching at his chest as the android offered to clean up the mess. “You shouldn’t sneak up on people.”

”I apologize, Hank. It was never my intention to sneak up on you,” Connor said, a cocky smirk on his boyish face. He bent down, a rag in his hand, and efficiently cleaned up the mess.

Hank looked at Madison and he saw her glancing at the other androids. Of course, he nearly forgot that Connor had invited his friends. Unexpectedly there were only three; Markus, Simon and North.

”What? No Josh?”

Simon shrugged, a warm smile on his face as he looked over at Madison. “He wanted to have a night in with Carl. Something about a new book.”

”Ah, of course.”

The girl was rather nervous around the androids and Hank remembered that not everyone was comfortable with deviants just yet. He probably should’ve asked before allowing them to go into depth with their conversation.

”Your friends are here now, so...” she trailed off, placing her half empty glass onto the counter and getting ready to leave.

”You don’t have to leave on our behalf,” Connor spoke, having cleaned up the mess that Hank had made and now standing straight. “Are you a friend of Hank’s?”

Madison looked at the android, showing clear signs of worry. “Uhh, we just met tonight.”

”Oh, are you planning on having intercourse with Hank?”

”Jesus fucking Christ, Connor!”

”No! It’s not like that. Oh, my God.”

North looked at Simon and Markus, “This is a complete train wreck.”

Hank wasn’t sure whether he wanted to laugh or berate Connor for his interesting take on Madison. When he looked over at the girl in topic however, he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a chuckle. She was horrified by the thought and while he probably should’ve been offended, he couldn’t help but be amused.

”Connor,” Hank wheezed out, after he finally finished laughing, “you can’t say that to someone.”

The android tilted his head, reminding Hank of Sumo. “It’s inappropriate, isn’t it?”

”Yes, but that’s okay.”

Before another topic interrupted the group again, Markus decided to speak up like the leader he was. “Who’s your friend, Hank?”

”Oh, right.” All eyes turned to the girl. “This is Madison.”

”Hi,” she greeted, waving awkwardly. “It’s, uh, nice to meet all of you.”

”Are you okay with all of this?” Hank asked, gesturing to the four androids who all stood together. He was thankful that Jimmy had taken down the ‘No Androids’ sign, after his request. “Because if not, then I don’t think it’s a good idea...”

”What wouldn’t I be okay with?” she asked, looking at the androids with furrowed brows.

Simon decided to speak up, before North had the chance to. ”Well, we’re androids.”

”Right!” Madison said, nodding. “I don’t see the problem.”

”Really?” North demanded, and Simon immediately placed a hand on her shoulder. He was trying to calm his already angry girlfriend, before she started a bar fight. Hank wasn’t really sure if Madison would be able to hold up against North. “I’m guessing you owned an android.”

Hank almost scoffed, it was unfair of North to say such a thing. Sure, many people had owned androids and some people still do, but that shouldn’t be held against them. If they mistreated their androids then they should be reprimanded. Then again, Hank didn’t really have a say in it, seeing as he was never an android used as a slave.

”I’ve never owned an android before.”

”Really?” North demanded, obviously not believing the girl.

Madison shrugged, “Yeah. I mean my mother always tried to get me to purchase one, but I always felt uncomfortable with that. I guess it was because I kind of thought it was like buying a person.”

Hank shared glances with the three androids, specifically Simon who was already getting ready to pull his girlfriend back if need be. But, North seemed satisfied with that answer and nodded, “Alright, you can join us.”

”Join... you?” Madison squeaked out, her eyes unsure and worried.

”We insist,” Connor told her, “you’re already acquainted with Hank.”

”C’mon kid,” Hank said. “I’ll buy you another drink—a real drink by the way.”

***

Markus watched Madison from afar. The six of them had moved to a booth in the corner, away from prying eyes and disgusted looks, which was nice. Surprisingly, North had taken the most interest to Madison, something Markus and Simon noticed as the two women talked.

It was a nice change for once, to see North interact with a human positively. It had taken exactly two hours, four minutes and thirty two seconds for North to finally become comfortable with the human, but once she did the two couldn’t stop talking.

Simon was smiling the whole time, a hand on North’s waist as he, Markus and Connor spoke about the latest news on android and human interactions. It was both bad and good, something Markus saw as a regular occurrence. He wasn’t happy but he wasn’t upset. At least they were finally getting somewhere.

Markus, however interesting the topic of human and android interrelationships were, was undoubtedly distracted. Madeline was the cause of said distraction, something he was almost ashamed of. He had attempted to not look at her, in fear that she would catch him or get creeped out by it, but there was something... odd about her.

In the past seven months, after the successful android uprising, many humans and androids alike had approached Markus and his friends. Humans had stated their support, although some approached just to abuse, while androids thanked and congratulated them at their success. Some even went so far to offer help or question what their next move was and if they could be of any service. But Madison had done none of that.

The only time she ever mentioned androids was when North had asked at the beginning of their introduction, but other than that she said nothing. It was as if she were oblivious to the android and human dilemma. Markus found that humans tended to make their support, whether it be real or not, knowledgeable, as if after years of slavery, abuse and torture could be swept under the rug with simple words. Markus knew they were doing their best, but still...

Madison definitely knew of the android uprising, who didn’t? After their initial meet and finding a booth to sit down, she had stated that she knew of himself, Simon, North and Connor. But that was all. She hadn’t explained herself, which was fine as the androids had put two and two together, but they expected some kind of after thought. Perhaps a quick photo so that she could put it on social media to show the world that she was supportive of such a cause.

It was definitely strange. Although Markus had to admit it was nice to not have to fake a smile as a human made it apparent that they agreed with everything the androids were saying. In fact, he found himself enjoying Madison’s company, especially when she decided to speak to him. It also felt good to get to know a stranger, especially one who seemed interested in Markus’ interests in painting.

”I’m not good at art,” Madison said, a smile on her face as she looked across the table. The others were engaged in their own debate on whether cats or dogs were better, with Simon getting ganged up on.

”When I was first instructed to paint, I was...” Markus paused for a second, watching Madison brush a lock of brown auburn hair away from her face. “Confused. I hadn’t been programmed to do such a task and so it was something that was deemed pointless.”

”Pointless?” she repeated in question.

”Well, not pointless,” he admitted, realizing he didn’t mean it that way whatsoever. Usually he was good with his words, so what suddenly changed? “More so...”

”Confronting?” she guessed. “The fact that you weren’t programmed to do something and yet you could, showed that you were capable of developing other skills. And maybe even emotions,” she added, wincing at her use of words and suddenly looking embarrassed. She obviously didn’t want to overstep, proof that she knew that they were androids and yet she didn’t seem fazed by it.

Markus chuckled at her flustered state, “You took the words right out of my mouth.”

He could admit that he liked her, perhaps not the way Simon liked North and vice versa, but he could see that eventually happening. Then again, there was a possibility that himself and Connor could develop a relationship like theirs, if it truly worked that way. More people would be in romantic relationships if it were that easy. He was getting distracted again.

”You okay, Markus?” Madison asked, and she turned her attention on Hank who was swearing his mouth off like a sailor.

“Yes, although I can’t say the same about the lieutenant.”

Markus could see Connor watching the detective with a raised brow, looking unaffected by the man’s outburst of filthy words and shouts. “Fuck everyone, you know? Fuck ‘em all!”

”Yeah...” Madison agreed, trying her hardest not laugh. “Shit, what’s the time?”

Simon, Connor and Markus all stopped what they were doing and checked their internal clocks.

“It is two-fifty-nine in the morning.”

“Shit, I have to go!” she swore, her eyes widening. “Sorry guys, but I actually should’ve left almost four hours ago.”

”Did we keep you?” Simon asked, an apologetic expression plastered on his face.

”It’s not your fault,” she insisted, waving a hand at them before a small smile creeped her way out. “Maybe a little bit for making time go by fast, but I can be the main blame. I am after all supposed to be responsible.”

Their goodbyes were kept short; Simon and Connor both shook her hand; North insisted they spoke to each other soon; Hank colorfully thanked her for her saving him, something they told everyone about immediately; and Markus opted for a side hug, leaving her a little frazzled and smiling.

”Bye guys! Thanks so much!” He wondered why she thanked them for.

The five of them watched her leave out the door and almost immediately Hank began to yell about toilet a toilet paper outage in the year 2020, whatever that was about. The androids watched in confusion as he hammered on and on about useless and sometimes indistinguishable facts, until finally his phone interrupted him.

“Perhaps you shouldn’t answer—“ Connor started, but Hank was already leaving out the door, in hopes to get some quiet to hear.

Connor looked over worried and said something that shocked and confused the table, “I wasn’t able to find anything on her.”

”What are you talking about, Connor?” North asked, any evident of a good time clear off of her face.

”Yeah, what are you saying?” Simon pressed gently, leaning forward on the table.

They were all aware that Connor was different, that he was able to access files that other androids couldn’t.

”I understand that Hank told me that it is wrong of me to scan, analyze or search files on people I just met without their permission, but I couldn’t help myself,” Connor explained, tilting his head. “Usually a person has a few DUI or parking tickets, others domestic abuse and robbery, but Madison...”

”What is it Connor?” North demanded, looking like she was about to fight someone.

”What?” Markus found himself asking.

Connor looked at them with wide, confused eyes. “There’s not a single trace of her.”

***

Sister knew she was screwed the moment she caught sight of those androids. She had tried to get out of that bar immediately, but they had insisted on her staying. So... she played the part. Talking, laughing and drinking as if she were this normal twenty two year old. It felt strange at first, but also nice. She liked the idea that she could fit in, but she also knew it wouldn’t last.

Markus had been nice, really nice in fact. He was so different from what Sister thought he’d be like, that it made her wonder why so many people wanted him dead. But then she remembered who he was. The leader of Jericho and the android with many enemies. And like a domino effect, it made her remember who she was.

A killer. 

Not some flustered, blushing girl at the bar. Sister was capable of murder, of torturous crimes and of pain. When she first caught sight of the androids, which was unexpected, she had been caught off guard. She’d felt fearful of her being made, as she knew that the android Connor was capable of accessing files. The only difference between her and any other criminal was that she had no pre-existing files. No record of her. Nothing.

Sister was forced to wear a device that looked like a simple ring that stopped all recordings from cameras, microphones and any other technological device that could capture something from her. Except for androids of course. They were never an issue before the Revolution, but ever since then everyone had to be more careful. They were their own people now, meaning they could do whatever they likes as long as it was legal.

Sister hated missions like these, the ones where she was in the middle of society. They were a rare occurrence, but when it was time for her to join society she dreaded it. Unlike Dee—or Daughter as she had been named—who loved any chance to go out into society and watch people and how they interacted. Of course, they themselves were never allowed to read an article, watch television or even speak to others unless it was for a mission, but there would be times when they could catch a glimpse of something. Maybe news about a celebrity or even slang words from people their age.

Sister understood why Dee liked to see the world, to get a little slice of normal life just for a second. But Sister wasn’t like Dee, she didn’t see good in the world. The both of them had seen enough evil to last five lifetimes, but instead of it making her stronger like Dee, it had broken her leaving her feeling helpless and pessimistic. She commited some of the atrocities as well. Which is why she had to forget about those androids and how nice that detective had been. He really did believe that she was a nice person.

”His daughter... really?” Dee damanded, slamming the van door shut. They were across the street and about a hundred meters away from the bar and Hank Anderson would be coming out soon, if all went well.

”I had to improvise since your little... whatever it was failed,” Sister explained, wondering if she would changed her boots to a more appropriate footwear. She wasn’t expecting much from the old man, but he was still a detective and a man twice her size.

”It’s called flirting,” Dee replied, rolling her eyes as the two walked over to the back of the van. “And don’t pretend you weren’t flirting with the leader of Jericho by the way. We saw, didn’t we Brother?” Brother stuck his head out the window and hummed in question. “We saw Sister flirting with Markus.”

”Oh, yeah. What was that by the way?”

”It was nothing,” Sister insisted, opening the back doors of the van and stepping up into it. She walked over to the passenger’s seat and grabbed a black duffel bag; inside was a knife with a holster for her thigh, a syringe that was similar to an epi pen that was filled with a drug like Rohypnol only faster acting and longer lasting and a new [outfit](https://66.media.tumblr.com/862a82d1438be321a3e3d11d27acda26/tumblr_nxabl2Ncnk1rxvx6so1_500.jpg) that consisted of black pants, a black singlet, a black overcoat, a pair of gloves that she’d end up leaving in the van and a pair of combat boots.

”Yeah,” Brother drawled, “the whole ‘I bet your painting is amazing’ wasn’t flirting.”

”I was complimenting him.”

”Uh huh,” he agreed sarcastically. “Yeah, you never do that.”

  
Knowing that Brother wouldn’t dare look, she quickly stripped off her clothes and shoved them into the duffel bag. Then she slipped on the pants, singlet and combat boots before placing the overcoat on her shoulders.

She had pulled her hair up into a bun and attached her knife holster to her thigh. She wished she had a gun and cursed the Family for not allowing the weapon this mission. They didn’t want her harming the androids and the detective—not much at least, since they allowed her to have a knife. It wasn’t expected either, it should be a simple task but many things could go wrong and she was preparing for it.

”Do what?”

”Compliment people.”

Sister rolled her eyes, “We don’t even know how to flirt.” She looked over at Daughter and shot her a pointed look, ”Anyway, how did you even hear me?”

”A microphone,” the woman explained, without a hint of shame. “We turned it off now though, don’t exactly need proof that we’re kidnapping an old man when we’ll have him Home in no time.”

Home.

Usually a home meant a relatively normal looking house, with home cooked meals and a mother and father. Instead, it meant an underground bunker in an unknown location with training facilities and shooting ranges.

”Ready?” Brother asked from the front seat and the two replied immediately. It wasn’t a complicated plan. Call the detective after scoping out the place—which took way longer than needed—and then call his phone after leaving the bar. It was loud Sister had assessed, meaning he’d have to go out for some peace. Hopefully he answered his phone. Simple. Easy. No problems or messes. Except for the fact that he could decide not to answer his phone, not walk outside into the street and also the fact that there were unexpected androids that decided to go to a bar that advertised as a ‘No Androids’ area. It hadn’t been her plan.

”I’ll call him once you get into position.”

The girls were quick, yet inconspicuous. They easily slipped out of the van and closed the doors, watching as the vehicle drove off closer to the bar. They walked across the street and onto the sidewalk that lead to the bar.

Sister saw Hank Anderson exit the bar and prop himself up against the wall. They were only about twenty meters away from the target and she felt as if something was most definitely going to go wrong. Something that wasn’t accounted for.

Daughter and herself were now only a few meters away from him, but he was too busy with his phone to notice.

She turned to Daughter and nodded. Not a single soul was on the street since it was so late and the sound of the bar could drown out any screaming. Not that there would be any screaming anyway.

”I’m sorry but who the fuck are you?” Hank Anderson hissed into his phone, and Sister knew Brother was making some bullshit up just to distract him.

“Huh, what th—“

Sister slipped the syringe’s needle into his flesh and injected him. It was swift and Daughter moved to help her with the man. The two were on either side of him, holding the man up as Brother parked the van right beside them and got out. “Easy.”

Except it wasn’t.

Because immediately afterwards, Connor, Markus, North and Simon came running out of the bar. “Hank! Are you alright, I am detecting... Madison?”

The android didn’t seem surprised by her standing there—despite his tone—dressed in a different outfit and with a man her age who was in the middle of placing Hank into a van.

Sister wondered whether she should make a break for it or fight off the android. She knew that despite her being trained since she could remember, she was no match against four androids. They were stronger, faster and smarter than any human. Especially Connor, who was specifically designed to predict movements and how to defend himself. Which was why the target hadn’t been Connor and instead the lieutenant who would be used as a bargaining tool.

“Shit!” Daughter hissed, making a decision for everyone and opting for attack.

Brother dropped Hank, who didn’t even make a sound as he landed on the ground, and ran towards the group.

Sister knew she was no match against Connor, but she was the best out of Brother and Daughter. Brother was fighting against Simon and North while Daughter had to fight against Markus. While those models weren’t equipped for fighting, they still held their ground pretty well. It was Connor that was worrying.

Sister was the first to move. She had pulled the knife out of the holster and held it in her hands. It was well balanced and she had trained with it before. “I don’t want to fight you, Madison.”

She rolled her eyes, watching as Connor backed onto the road. What was he doing? She knew there wasn’t much room on the sidewalk, especially with two humans and three androids fighting, but fighting on the road seemed a bit dangerous. Then again, she’d been in worse situations before, and she was about to fight an android with a knife.

Sister didn’t bother replying and instead she lunged for him. He quickly evaded her attack but didn’t go for a countermove. What was he doing? She saw the calculative glint in his eyes and realized he must be trying to catch her off guard.

Despite knowing that she wasn’t supposed to harm the androids too thoroughly, she threw her body toward the android and collided into his body. The two fell together, with Sister on top and attempting to stab him in the arm, but he swiftly shoved her off of him. She jumped back up, Without a second thought she lunged again, throwing her whole entire body weight into it, but this time he dodged her. She landed on the ground with a sharp gasp, and quickly reacted by reaching out and gripping onto Connor’s legs. She hadn’t been trained to fight like this but she had played dirty before.

Connor attempted to throw her off but she held on tight and began tugging him down. He was well grounded and relatively the weight of a human man. She thought she’d finally have the upper hand and almost mentally blew a raspberry at the Family for not believing in her. But then Connor suddenly grew a strength she couldn’t believe anyone had and reached out to grip her wrist and twist her arm around.

Sister muffled a groan, wishing to close her eyes in agony but she held them open in fear of any more surprise attacks. Her hand had unwillingly let go of the knife and Connor quickly grabbed it off of her. Before she could even blink, the blade was pressed against her jugular and he forced her to stand up.

As he lead her back to the sidewalk she realized that Brother and Daughter had also failed and was now captured. The lieutenant was still passed out but he had been moved in a sitting up position. She also noticed that Markus held a gun in his hands, probably taken from the lieutenant’s gun holster.

”Who are you?” Connor demanded, making her kneel in between Brother and Daughter, her back pressed up against the wall of the bar. Laughter could be heard from there and she wondered whether it would be the last thing she heard before she died.

”Depends which one of us you’re talking to,” Brother spoke, a tight lipped smirk on his face.

Laughter was not going to be the last thing she heard, but there was still a high chance she was going to die. Surprisingly, she didn’t care and wondered if it were because death seemed easier than continuing her prison of a life.

”All of you, especially Madison.”

The way Connor spoke make her wince, realizing that he must be pissed at himself for trusting her despite no record of her existing.

”Is Madison even your name?” Markus asked, hurt in his eyes. _Of course_ , she thought, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Somehow he managed to have the most human emotions she’d ever seen out of a human.

”Are you really interrogating us in the middle of a street?” she opted to say, looking at the androids with raised brows.

”She’s right,” Simon said, looking uneasy. “We should get them to the station, Connor.”

Oh no, bad idea. If she were to go to any law enforcement, the Family would somehow find out and send another unit to end their lives before something got out.

”Absolutely not!” North argued, shaking her head. “You really think the police will do anything about this?”

”I am standing right here, North. And Hank and I will be investigating this case.”

”Well that’s idiotic of you,” Brother commented before looking at Sister. “They do know that there’s no records of us right?”

”Hmm, probably especially since I had to talk to them for how many hours,” Sister said, realizing that there was still a chance that they wouldn’t die.

“What do that have to do with anything?” Markus questioned.

Sister looked up at him and with a sneer she spoke, “Sorry to make you feel dumb but how do you think we don’t have any records of any kind.”

They all thought for a moment, before Connor frowned. “You’re apart of some kind of organization.”

”Something like that.”

”Look, if you take us to the police we will be killed,” Sister explained, not caring that she was giving things away.

”Why?”

”Information that we have. Of course we’ll never break from any form of torture, but you can never be too sure,” she said, making Markus sigh and turn to the others.

”Which means we’ll never find anything out.”

”Didn’t you just listen to her, we won’t break from torture. So just let us go.”

Nice try Brother, but that won’t help.

”We should take them back to Jericho,” Markus decided, prompting Connor to nod in agreement.

”Agreed.”

”No!” North denied, looking at Simon for support. “That’s bringing them to our home. For all we know that could be part of their plan.”

”I’m sorry North, but it’s the only choice that makes sense.”

”If we find out later that they’re lying about them getting killed, then I’ll have them sent to the station and I’ll suffer the repercussions,” Connor promised, turning his attention back on his friends, “but for now we must adapt to this new information.”

”We have to do something,” Daughter whispered to Sister, despite knowing that the androids could hear them. “The other unit is probably about to get Carl Manfred.”

Sister shook her head in defiance to the request and she wanted to punch herself in the face knowing that the androids had heard about Carl Manfred, judging by Markus’ worrisome look on his face.

In a flash, Daughter disregarded Sister’s answer and stood up to lunge at Connor. Markus aimed the gun at the young woman and Sister would’ve gotten up to fight if it weren’t for the fact that Daughter had grabbed the knife off of Connor. Her hand gripped the handle of it and instead of using it against the androids, she looked at Sister one last time and pushed the blade into the left side of her chest—right over her heart and killing her in the process.

The androids’ voices could be heard, yelling as Connor caught the girl’s limp body from falling. Daughter was now dead and Sister would be as well if she weren’t careful enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite Connor’s naivety and Hank’s unwillingness to explain, wear whatever the fuck you want. Unless it’s a pair of crocs. Never wear crocs.


End file.
